


Hold On To My Sweater, Boy (Narry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick oneshot based on 'Sweater Song' by hedley.<br/>written by soya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To My Sweater, Boy (Narry)

”Baby, don’t leave,” he said as hugged the taller boy tightly, nuzzling his face against the base of his neck.

He hugged him back, rubbing soothing circles on his back and refused to let go, but he knew he had no choice. “I have to baby,” he mumbled in reply, pressing a kiss to the shorter blonde boys nose, his curls tickling his boyfriends’ forehead. “I won’t be long.”

“Just stay safe, baby. And promise you’ll come back to me.” Niall leaned up to peck Harry’s lips, lingering longer than necessary as the horn of the train sounded, announcing that it was time to board. Harry was leaving on tour for a few weeks and couldn’t stand leaving a troubled Niall behind, alone.

“I’ll be yours forever,” he mumbled, tears brimming his eyes as they now shone under the dim lights outside. “Here, take my sweater. I know how much you hate this weather. It’s winter and I won’t be here to keep you warm, so just use this when you’re cold and lonely.” Harry stripped himself of his plain grey jumper, his favourite one, and wrapped it around Niall who reached for it tentatively, wishing he could have some other way of keeping warm but knowing Harry had no choice but to leave.

He brought the collar of the sweater to his nose, inhaling Harry’s sweet scent and sighing. “It smells just like you,” Niall mumbled, looking at the ground. Harry reached out for his hand and intertwined their fingers, kissing each of his knuckles.

“I’m gonna miss you baby.” Harry grabbed Niall’s cheeks and brought him in for one last fierce kiss before pressing their foreheads together, unable to stop the tears streaming down his cheeks and onto the shorter boy. “I love you.” With those words, Harry grabbed his suitcase and walked towards the train, leaving behind his sweater and the sobbing boy he loved.

A week passed and Harry finally had the chance to talk to Niall. His dimples appeared instantly at the sound of his angel’s voice chiming through the phone. “I miss you. Come back home,” Niall mumbled, lips trembling. This week had been hell, and it was only one of the few he’d have to endure.

“I hate this place,” Harry groaned, shaking his head in disbelief even though Niall couldn’t hear him. “It’s like hell without you. I miss your smile. I miss your face.”

“I feel the same way sweetheart,” Niall whimpered as he fought back the tears. He had to be strong for Harry. “I’m still in your sweater,” he chuckled, knowing it seemed ridiculous that for seven days in a row he had left the house in that old shaggy thing. “I’d feel naked without it.”

Harry smiled, glad it made his boyfriend feel better; even though it was nothing but a piece of clothing he’d gotten for Christmas when he was sixteen.

“I wrote us a song,” Harry grinned, pushing the receiver closer to his ear. His crew was moving loud equipment around in the background and it was becoming a struggle to hear his boyfriend’s faint voice.

“Really?” Niall gasped, giggling like a little girl. Harry was gone on tour and Niall had to stay behind due to his own work schedule, but he felt content knowing Harry was still thinking about him.

“Yes baby, really. It’s our song.” 

Harry whispered a final good bye to Niall before hanging up; not without sharing a few words of love, of course. The aching in his heart to hold him again was becoming unbearable.

Another three weeks passed and Harry hopped off the train, tired from the busy month he’d had touring and playing his music for thousands of sweet fans. Some of them asked him about Niall, which always made him happy. Harry scanned the crowd, searching for the bright ocean blue eyes and marble hair he’d missed so much. Niall did the same, watching the dozens of people climb off the train but failing to spot a curly tuft of hair.

“Niall,” he heard a weak voice croak behind him, sighing when he turned around to see Harry drop his heavy bags and open his arms as Niall jogged towards his figure only a few feet away. Without a second thought, Niall jumped into his arms, causing Harry to stumble back a few steps and laugh as he clung to him, almost afraid to let go.

“You look great,” Harry mumbled into his ear, holding the bottom of Niall’s thighs as he wrapped his legs around his waist, grabbing Harry’s bottom lip between his and tugging on it eagerly. The kiss was sweet and lustful as they ignored the glares people around them may be giving them. “That was way too long,” Niall sniffled as he placed his forehead against Harry’s, smiling through the tears of joy dribbling down to his chin.

“I know baby,” Harry mumbled when he puckered his lips again, waiting for another kiss and Niall quickly granted his wish.

“You’re still wearing my sweater,” Harry chimed moments later, noticing the dirt stains and new holes in various places. 

“I hardly took it off. I was worried I’d get lonely. It hardly smells like you anymore though. I missed your smell.” Niall ran his fingers delicately through the curly hair he’d grown to love since they met two years ago and leaned in to sniff the smell he was beginning to forget.

“No need to worry anymore babe.” Harry placed Niall down after giving him one last peck, grabbing his hand and picking his luggage off the ground as they stepped out to find a cab. He admired the way his sweater dangled off of Niall, much too big for him, making his slim figure look even tinier.

“Play me our song,” Niall muttered later that night as they cuddled on their bed, holding onto each other to make up for the lost time between them. Their legs were intertwined and Niall’s head rested on Harry’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as the younger boys large hands ran through his hair. Sometimes Niall found it hard to believe his baby Harry was becoming so big. Two years ago, he was about Niall’s height and hardly had any muscle on his starving bones. Now he was probably a head taller and had a muscular body that Niall loved to admire and feel against his own small one.

Harry pushed Niall off of his chest and rolled off the bed, grabbing the acoustic guitar lying in the corner of their bedroom. He sat beside Niall again, pulling a pick out of his back pocket. They exchanged a quick smile and a tender kiss before Harry got to business. He strummed against the chords effortlessly as Niall sat cross legged, watching him in amazement as he played an unfamiliar set of notes.

“He said ‘Baby don’t leave. Be home, stay close, be close to me. Boy don’t be gone, boy don’t be gone.’ I said ‘Baby you know, I gotta run, I gotta go. I won’t be long, boy I won’t be long.”

Harry sang the song he had written for Niall, smiling as his boyfriend crawled up to sit behind him. Niall wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing the back of it and sucking and nipping on the skin lightly as his arms moved under Harry’s arms to feel his torso. Harry continued to play, trying not to be too distracted by the boy behind him as his fingers faltered a few notes and he struggled to remember the next verse.

“He ran picked up the phone, said ‘Babe I miss you come back home. It can’t be long, boy it can’t be long.’ I said ‘I hate this place, I miss your smile, I miss your face. I wrote a song, boy I wrote a song.”

Their song was about the past month; the goodbye, the occasional phone conversations and being reunited again. It was about managing to love each other despite the long distance, because they knew they’d be rewarded in the end when they could finally be together again. Harry struggled to finish the entire song with Niall’s hands and lips all over his skin, but smiled cheekily as he sang the lyrics he knew were coming next.

“Back to forever boy, hope you enjoyed the weather boy, now all I want to do is get you out of that sweater boy…”


End file.
